It's a Heck of a Town
by Miscellaneous Thief
Summary: Cousins Aly and Mary never expected to be kidnapped by an evil dolphin when they visited New York. Now they have been transformed into penguins and live at the HQ until Kowalski can change them back. Will Skipper ever trust them?
1. Chapter 1

It's A Heck of A Town

_A Penguin of Madagascar_ Fanfic by Miscellaneous Thief

Yes. This is yet another hopeless self-insert. I'll try to update this as soon as possible, but I'm only allowed on the computer every few days and I suck at typing. But I do have the next seven chapters written in my notebook, so I will try my best. Oh, the penguins will show up next chapter.

Disclaimer- I don't own anything, not even my mind. I lost it years ago...

Chapter 1: Welcome to New York

"I never want to go on an airplane again!" I complained to my cousin as we exited JFK Airport.

"Yeah, but we have three months in New York before you have to worry about that" She pointed out while hailing l cab.

We climbed into the cab. Mary told the driver the driver the address and we were off.

Let me start with introductions and background. My name is Alyssa. I hate that name, so I go by Aly instead. Ever call me Alyssa, and you will end up in the hospital for a week due to mysterious reasons. I'm fifteen and five foot eight. I have short dirty blond hair that curls under my chin and piercing gray eyes. I love reading, writing, being random and _sarcasm. _

Sitting across from me is my cousin, Mary. She's also fifteen, being only a few months older than me, five foot ten, and very bony. She has long blond hair that is almost always tied in a ponytail in the back. She has soft, intelligent blue eyes. She loves acting, chess, and, for a strange reason I'll never figure out, _math._ We're both absolutely positively crazy, but that's why we're friends.

Right now, we're on vacation in New York celebrating starting tenth grade while we stay with Mary's aunt on her Mom's side.

The taxi stopped at an apartment complex. I guessed this is where Mary's aunt lived. Mary paid the driver and we got out. We entered the complex and found the apartment where we were staying. Using the key Mary's mom gave to her, we entered the apartment and set our luggage down.

"Aunt Alice, We're here!" Mary called out.

There was no answer. We walked into the kitchen and I noticed a note on the fridge.

_Girls,_

_ I'm sorry I couldn't be here to greet you, but I couldn't get time off of work. I work from six am to eleven pm everyday, so don't get concerned if you don't get to see for a couple of days. There's plenty of food in the fridge, and money on the counter if you need it. You can explore the city but keep close, bring your phones, stay on the main road, and __stay__ together. Remember, I trust you girls._

_ Loves & Kisses, Aunt Alice_

"Mm-k. Wanna go exploring?" I asked, excited.

"Sure, why not?"

We grabbed our backpacks and headed out the door.

Three hours later...

"Als," Mary started using her nickname for me "I think we should head back now, it's getting late."

I glanced at my phone. Eight 'o clock. It was getting kind of late, and I certainly didn't want to get caught in this city after dark.

"Okay."

We turned around and starting walking back in the direction that we came in. We were on a particularly abandoned street when I tripped. I fell flat on my face.

Mary looked back to see what was going on. I could tell she was trying not to laugh.

"You ok Aly?" She asked as she offered me her hand to help me up.

"Yeah, I just decided to give the concrete another hug"

"You do that a lot, don't you?" It was, sadly, true. I have a reputation of being accident prone. Bad luck just seems to revolve around me. Mary's on going joke is that I have to at least get into one major accident a month. I even carry around a fist aid kit in my backpack for obvious reasons.

"Yep, 'cause going green isn't enough for me.

As I was gathering my bearings, I glanced toward the alley we were standing in front of. I was about to look away when something sparkled in the setting sun and caught my eye.

I decided to investigate.

I had just turned around and started toward the alley when I felt something tug my arm. I looked up to see Mary with a questioning expression on her face.

"Aly, where are you going?"

"I saw something shiny in the ally!" I said with childlike enthusiasm

Mary rolled her eyes "It's probably just a piece of aluminum foil from some hobo's lunch. Now come on, let's at least attempt to get home before dark."

"Oh Mary, please?" I begged "Let's go the Aly-way and go down the alleyway!"

Mary groaned and face palmed at my bad pun "Okaaaay. We can go see what the 'shiny' object is if you promise to never say that again."

I nodded my agreement and we walked down the now dark alley. We were almost to the item-in-question when I heard a scuttling noise from behind us. I whirled around in a somewhat defensive position.

"Did you hear that?" I asked.

"Hear what?" Mary asked as she too turned around, then looked at me "And what are you doing?"

"My super-ninja defense pose."

She started laughing hysterically.

"What's so funny?" I demanded, annoyed.

"It looks like you have to pee!" She said in between gasps of breath.

"Thanks for helping my self-esteem" I mumbled sarcastically.

Mary was just starting to calm down when I heard the scuttling noise again, this time behind her.

"There it is again! That noise!" I practically yelled

"Aly, I think you're cra-" Mary began, but then her eyes rolled in the back of her head and she fell forward, unconscious.

"Mary!" I screamed

I ran forward to help her when I felt the sharp prick of a needle entering my neck. Suddenly I found myself dizzy and tired. I too fell forward. The last thing I saw was a bunch of lobsters coming out of a box with rope in their claws before I surrendered into the black oblivion.


	2. Chapter 2

Hey peoples! I had to retype half of this chapter because it accidentally got deleted, but here it is! Kudos to my dad who helped me type this in order to get this up faster. Thanks Dad!Also thanks to Princess Alyssa, hipturtle15, Captain Cynthia, and Kikipye for awesome reviews- you guys rock!

Disclaimer- I don't Pom. If I did, I would consider the possibility of making this into a real episode.

Chapter 2: A Date With a Diabolical Dolphin

I slowly drifted back into conciseness. Trying to sit up, I realized that my hands were tied behind my back. Wait a minute, why were my hands tied behind my back? Suddenly it all came back to me- the strange noise, the lobsters, Mary passing ou- Mary! Where is my cousin?

Rolling over on my side, I did my best to sit up with out the use of my hands. Which, trust me, is a lot harder then it sounds. After a couple of minutes of struggling I accomplished my goal and sat up.

I looked around. I was in a large, metal cage in the middle of a room. Surrounding the outside were at least fifty lobsters, all doing a particular task and not paying the slightest bit of attention to me.

Searching the inside of the cage, I finally found Mary behind me. She was still unconscious, and I could tell by the way she was lying and how much my side hurt that we were just thrown carelessly into the cell. Using my feet for momentum, I slowly pushed my way over to her.

"Hey Mary," I whispered shouted "Psst Mary! Mary wake up! Mary. Maaaaa-rrrrry!" Hmmm... not working. Time for a new tactic "MARY WAKE UP!" I yelled at the top of my lungs.

The lobsters all stopped whatever they were doing, and stared at us startled. Mary woke up with a jump.

"Ah! Please don't take my Barbie away!" She shouted, sitting straight up with wide-eyes. I shot her a questioning look.

"Uh... Just pretend I didn't say that." I nodded skeptically.

She looked around and spotted the lobsters, who had gone back to work "What the heck? Where are we?"

"I don't know." I said simply.

"Why are we in a cage? Why are we tied up? Why-"

"Look Mary, if I knew, we probably wouldn't be in here." I said, slightly annoyed.

Before Mary could respond however, the doors at the end of the room opened and all the lobsters came to attention instantaneously. A dolphin on a moped came in through the door, surrounded by four lobster bodyguards. He stopped in front of the cage and started chattering away in what I assume was dolphin talk. He started waving his arms around in crazy gestures and continued to talk, though I couldn't understand a word he said.

"Any idea what he's saying?" I asked Mary.

"Not a clue." Mary answered, just as confused as I was.

The dolphin stopped short when he heard us. Realization flashed across his face and he ordered a random lobster to do something. The lobster walked over to a nearby table and grabbed two metallic collars with buttons and lights. He then crossed the room over to the cage door, unlocked it, and walked over to us.

Realizing what he was about to do, we started to struggle in our ropes. But he was to quick, and before we could eve protest, he snapped the collars onto both of our necks. He walked out of the cage and locked it again.

The dolphin pressed a button on his moped, and Mary and I screamed out in pain as a wave of electricity coursed though our bodies. He smirked in satisfaction of our pain.

"Hello pathetic humans, do you understand me now?

Mary nodded while I, ticked off, yelled "What the heck was that?"

"What? The electrocution?"

I nodded angrily.

Once again he smirked "That was my animal translator device. It activated part of your frontal brain that hasn't been used since your primal days and made it so you can understand any animal."

Ok, I hated to admit it, but that was pretty cool.

"Why are we here? What do you want with us?" Mary asked bravely.

"Let me start with introductions. I am Dr. Blowhole - "

Mary and I burst out in laughter. Between gasps of air, I sneered "Doctor? Yeah right! Where did you get a doctorate?" At the same Mary said "Blowhole? That's such a stupid name for a dolphin!"

"Shut up! It's not that funny!" He yelled, but we continued to laugh anyway "We'll see who's laughing after this!" And with that, he pressed another button on his moped and our laughs soon turned into screams of pain as we were once again electrocuted.

"Red one, bring them to the table!" Blowhole ordered the lobster nearest to him.

The same lobster from before opened the cage, grabbed us, and dragged us over to a nearby table where we were we strapped in. We were too weak to do anything about the whole way. We each had a brace on our wrists, ankles, and stomach. Towering over us was a large laser. I gulped. Dang, there was no way out of this. I was officially starting to worry...

"That is one big laser..." Mary said in awe.

"Yes. Yes it is, isn't it? I bet your puny human brain is wondering what it does, am I correct?"

"Well that's a big obvious duh!" I retorted.

"Tut tut. Sarcasm in one so young is bad for the liver." Blowhole scolded.

That was one way to confuse me "What?"

"Oh never mind! This laser will shoot a beam at you that will change you into whatever animal your personality reflects most. I just needed some humans to play test subject for me." He said, smiling evilly.

I stared blankly ahead while I considered this. While turning into an animal seemed pretty wicked, I could, you know, die or something. He did say he was testing it, which usually led to bad results, and quite frankly I didn't trust the guy. Shocking me for laughing at him probably led to that. But anyway, whatever happened, I would accept my fate with dignity. That, and sarcasm.

"Why us?" Mary asked suddenly.

"Well I needed some humans to test the laser, and you just happened to be the first two humans to walk down that alley and into my lobster trap."

Mary sent me a death glare. Heheh, oops. I was about to open my mouth to apologize, but suddenly there was a loud explosion that echoed throughout and shook the whole room. I looked over to the source of the noise to see a large whole had been blasted in the wall and four short figures standing in defensive stances.

"The gig is up, Blowhole!" Shouted the second shortest figure.

As the dust created from the explosion cleared, I realized they were penguins. Penguins? Seriously? They don't even live on this continent! This was officially the weirdest day in my life.

"What? How did you peng-oo-uins get past my security system? Ugh, never mind. Lobsters, attack!" Blowhole ordered.

The second shortest penguin jumped into action, it was obvious he was the leader "Rico, attack formation Alpha- Beta-Charlie-November now!" He ordered. A penguin with a scar on his face and feathers that looked like a mohawk started attacking the lobsters.

"Kowalski!" The leader penguin requested, and the tallest one snapped up from his clipboard "See if you can disable that laser!" The tall penguin nodded and waddled over to the computer.

"Private, I want you to go free those humans!" The leader ordered the cutest, and from what I could tell, youngest penguin.

"What about Blowhole, Skippah?" The boy asked with a British accent.

"Leave him all to me." He said with a smirk. Then he lunged toward Blowhole as the short penguin waddled over to us.

"I don't know if you can understand me or not, but I promise everything will be alright" He said assuringly.

I nodded my understanding as he began to work on the restraint on my left hand. He managed to get it off.

I flexed my wrist, glad to have circulation back in it "Thanks. My name's Aly. That's my cousin Mary."

Mary, who was watching the fight, looked over at the mention of her name "Hey," She greeted.

The young penguin smiled at us "My name's Private."

With a grunt he broke the brace on my right wrist. I reached my hand out to shake his flipper, even though I didn't think he knew what to do. To my surprise, he extended his right flipper to shake mine. I looked up into his eyes only to have his soft blue eyes meet mine halfway. I sat like that for a minute.

"Nice to meet you." I whispered.

I wanted to sit like that for an eternity, but Mary's fake cough caused Private to break eye contact and look over to her.

"Um, do you think you can the rest of the restraints off while I help Mary?" He asked sheepishly.

I nodded, slightly disappointed, as he made his way over to Mary. Behind his back, I sent Mary a glare and she shrugged sympathetically.

As I worked to get the brace off my middle, I looked over to the fights in progress. The mohawk penguin had almost defeated all the penguins, and the leader was currently tumbling with Blowhole. It looked like a pretty even fight.

I broke the brace around my waist, and I couldn't help but cheer out loud. Suddenly all eyes were on me. Blowhole, abruptly realizing he was fighting a losing battle, raced back to his moped. He got on, and a protective bubble formed around him as he began to take off of the ground. Now where can I get me one of the those?

"You won't get away with this, Blowhole!" The leader yelled.

"But I will Skipper," He said with a maniacal laugh "And I will get my revenge too."

"Oh yeah, how!" I yelled across the room.

He looked at me, and I suddenly wished I hadn't opened my mouth "Like this, ignorant human!" He boasted.

He pressed yet another button on his moped- I was really starting to hate the stupid thing and its convenience- and a loud voice came over the intercom "Self-destruction sequence initiated. 30 seconds to self-destruction." Oh crap.

Then he pressed _another_ button. At first I wasn't sure what it did, until I glanced at the laser and noticed it was powering up.

"Shitoki mushrooms!" I cursed out loud.

"Save the humans or save yourself? The choice is yours, Skipper." Blowhole said with a maniacal laugh as he descended into a pool and escaped.

"Self-destruction in 15 seconds"

Mary, Private, and I worked feverishly to get the remaining braces off. I broke the one around my left ankle as they broke the one around Mary's wrist.

"10 seconds to self-destruction. 9, 8, 7..."

The laser was about to shoot. I broke my last restraint.

"6, 5, 4,"

I turned to Private and Mary to help them. They were having trouble with the brace on her right ankle. With my help, we broke it too. We got up to run.

"3, 2, 1. Bye-bye!"

Several things happened at once. The lair exploded into a into a rain of concrete as the roof caved in. A sharp piece of the ceiling made contact with my skull as the laser shot out a beam at Mary and I. I heard Private scream, and I faded into black nothingness.

Please Review!


	3. Chapter 3

A/N Yay! Two chapters in one day! I love Sundays, it's the only day I'm allowed on the computer all day long! Sorry for the short chapter, it was mostly a filler.

Disclaimer- I don't own my o.c.'s but I do own the penguins. Wait, I got that backwards. I don't own the penguins, but I do own my o.c.'s.

Chapter 3: To Meet Psychotic Penguins

I slowly drifted back into into consciousness. I had a splitting headache and my body hurt like heck. The first thought that entered my head was 'Man, that must have been one crazy party last night...'

But as I woke up more, I remembered what happened. I opened my eyes and shot up like a bullet.

"Agh!" Bad choice. I sat up to fast and pain and dizziness coursed through my body as I fell back down.

Ok, let's try this again, only a bit more slower this time.

Once I was up, I surveyed my surroundings. I was in a cave created by the fallen support beams and large chunks of concrete. I glanced to my left and noticed two unconscious but breathing penguins about ten feet away.

I let out an audible gasp and I rushed as fast as I could to them, without making myself dizzy again. One of them, I noticed right away, was Private, but I couldn't, for the life of me, figure out who the second penguin was. I didn't think I had ever seen him before.

"Private!" I yelled, trying to wake him up. He had blood all over him from where the concrete hit, and his left flipper was bent at a sickly angle.

"Private! Please wake up!" He remained motionless. I had begun to fear he wouldn't wake up.

While my desperate efforts were wasted on Private, I noticed the other penguin had begun to stir.

"Ugh, that hurts." The penguin said in an erringly familiar voice. I had to do a double take.

"Mary?" I asked, disbelieving.

"Yeah?" She grumbled out, still half asleep.

"Don't freak out, but you're a penguin."

She shot up "What!" and grabbed her head in pain. Mary then looked up at to me and her eyes widened in surprise.

"What?" I questioned.

"Aly you're a penguin too!"

I looked down at my body. Sure enough, I was a penguin. I was the same breed as Private. I guessed I was about as tall as the penguin with the mohawk. One oddity I noticed, however, was that all the scars that I had gotten in the past from various accidents, showed up on my penguin body. I also had slight curves where my hips were.

After I was done taking in what I looked like as a penguin, I glanced at Mary. She still had her soft blue eyes. She was the same same breed also but she was as tall as the penguin who tried to deactivate the laser. Her curves were slightly more defined than mine, but her upper chest was a yellow a little more pronounced than her hair color.

"Wow." We both said at the same time.

A low groan alerted me back to Private, who, until now, I had forgotten about.

"Wow," Mary said again "What happened to him?"

Suddenly we heard a rumbling noise from behind us, right before an explosion blew a hole into the surrounding rubble.

"Rico, I told you explosives could cause another cave-in either burying us or Private!" I heard a voice say.

Then I heard another voice grumble out something that sounded like "Sowwy"

The dust cleared and I could see that it was the other three penguins. They looked over to see us standing over an unconscious and injured Private. I realized how bad this looked.

* * *

>"Wait," I began "This is what it looks li-" I didn't even get to finish explaining though, because the leader penguin lurched toward me. I barely had time to react before I felt a sharp slap in my neck and I crumpled unconscious.<p><p>

I woke up to find myself tied to a chair with my hands- er, flippers- tied behind me. A single light hung above me shining like a spotlight so that I couldn't see the room around me. It was an interrogation room.

"Grr..." I growled "How many times is this going to happen to me in one day!"

"With your luck, I'd say about five more times." I heard a voice say behind me.

"Mary!" I exclaimed, happy we were in the same room "How long have you been up?"

"About three minutes, I've been trying to wake you up the whole time."

"You know me, a nuclear bomb could go off and I still wouldn't get up."

It was true. My family bought the loudest alarm clock they could find and I still wouldn't wake up. However, of you were to even brush me, I would wake up instantly and probably punch you in the face. Mary learned to wake me up by throwing shoes at me. She thought it was hilarious.

"Anyway, are you tied to a chair too?" I asked.

"Yeah, I'm right behind you." I couldn't help but notice a slightly annoyed tone in her voice.

"What's wrong?" I asked, concerned.

"I should have known that, if I hung out with you long enough, your bad luck would have affected me too!"

"Hey!" I said defensively "Ok, fair enough, but what did I do this time?"

"We just happened to be the humans to walk down that alley? I didn't even want to, you're the who made me!"

"I'm sorry! You know how I am with shiny objects!"

We continued the argument for the next several minutes, until a voice rang out "Quiet, spies!"

"Uh, we're not spies." Mary said in the direction of the voice.

"Yeah we're just two humans who got kidnapped by a diabolical dolphin and turned into penguins!" I said defensively.

"You realize how crazy that sounds, Aly?"

"But it's true! Hey, what do you want with us, anyway?" I asked the voice.

"Hey, I'll be the one asking questions here! Now, what did you do to Private?"

"Private! Oh my gosh, is he Ok?" I asked concerned.

"That's classified. Now, I'll ask again, what did you do to Private!"

"Skippah, I already told you they didn't do anything to me!" I sighed in relief when I heard Private's voice.

"Private's right! We didn't do anything to him." Mary started.

I heard the voice sigh in frustration.

"Would you be willing to take a lie detector test to prove it?"

"Sure," We both answered.

The lights flickered on.

Please review! Those who review get one million dollars in bubble money!


	4. Chapter 4

Ugh, I have no personal life what-so-ever; all my free time is spent on FF. Sorry 'bout the random line in the middle of last chapter. It just showed up and I couldn't figure out how to get rid of it, so just ignore it! Thanks to Captain Cynthia, hipturtle15, musicluver99.8 , crazyone256, and EeveeRoseRunner for awesome reviews. Here's your bubble money (It all pops as soon as I give to you) Uh, no refunds! And to EeveeRoseRunner, I fixed the problem you pointed out in your review (it was supposed to say 'two humans who got kidnapped by a diabolical dolphin and turned into penguins'), thanks for letting me know!

Disclaimer- Ik heb geen eigen pinguïns van Madagascar (I don't own Penguins of Madagascar in dutch)

Chapter 4: Interrogations

It was the same penguins from earlier. We were in the some kind of concrete bunker. In a corner there were four bunks with a single pillow and a folded up blanket each. Next to it was a ladder that led somewhere I couldn't see. Looking out a window I noticed... water? What the heck? Were we under water?

The tallest penguin walked over and attached helmets to our heads and minuscule suction-cup sensors to various parts of our bodies. He paused at my neck.

"What're those collars for?" He asked curiously

I sighed "They're shock collars."

I heard Private gasp and the mohawk penguin mumble out something angrily that I didn't quite catch. The penguin in front of me looked, well, for lack of a better term, shocked.

"They also worked as some kind of animal translator because, after Blowhole put them on, we could understand him."

The penguin's face then turned from shock to intrigued as he muttered something like "...take it apart later."

"Alright, enough chit-chat. Let's get down to business!" The leader barked out.

"Yes sir!" The tallest penguin answered back, right as he flipped on the machine that was attached to our helmets and sensors.

"All systems are go, Skipper." The tall penguin confirmed as he got out his clipboard.

"Right. First question, what are your full names?" The leader asked while giving us a stare down.

Mary answered first "Marybelle Tinker Jensen. But call me Mary."

"True." The tall penguin confirmed.

"And you?" The leader asked. All eyes were on me. I gulped.

"Aly Miyako Jensen"

The machine beeped "False" The tall penguin said.

The leader got real close to my face, his piercing blue eyes burning holes into mine "Alright spy, what's your real name? Don't make me send Rico on you!"

The penguin with the mohawk laugh maniacally as he upchucked a stick of dynamite. Ok, that's scary, gross, and cool all at the same time.

"Ka-boom!" He shouted eagerly.

"Aly just tell the your real name!" Mary said in annoyance.

"I don't like my real name. It's stupid!" I defended.

"Neither do I, but I still told them my real name!"

She had a point. I sighed in frustration.

"Fine," I said defeated "My real name is Alyssa Miyako Jensen. But, ever call me Alyssa, and I kick you into next week."

The leader raised an eyebrow while the tall penguin said "True." Mary laughed out loud.

"Alright then. How are you two related? Are you sisters?"

"Cousins." We said at the time.

"True"

"Where are you from?"

"Montana." We said together, again.

"True"

"What're you doing in New York?"

I answered "Visiting Mary's Aunt from her mom's side for the summer"

"True"

"How did you meet Blowhole?"

I opened my mouth to answer, but Mary beat me to it. "Well, yesterday was our first day in New York, so we decided to tour the streets. When it got late we decided to head back. We were doing fine until Aly tripped and saw something _shiny_ in an alley," She spat the word _shiny_ "And wanted to investigate. I reluctantly agreed and we walked down the alley. Unfortunately that's where Blowhole's trap was. We were knocked unconscious and brought to his lair. You know the rest."

"True"

"Are you spies?"

"No." Mary answered and I just rolled my eyes.

"True"

"Have you ever been to Denmark?"

"What? No." I answered

"True"

"Do you know anyone from Denmark or are you related to anybody from Denmark?"

"What's with all the Denmark questions? And no." Mary replied.

"True"

"Are you, or have you ever been a hippie?"

"No man."I said like a hippie. I was having way to much fun with this.

"True"

The leader sighed "Last question: Did you hurt Private?"

"No!" We both shrieked

"Ok, let them go." The leader ordered.

"Yay!" Private cheered as he rushed over to me and begun undoing my bounds. The tall penguin untied Mary.

As soon as I was free from the chair, I stood up and stretched. Man that felt good. Now that I was able to move about freely, I looked at Private and assessed hi injuries. His flipper was wrapped up, possibly just a sprain. He had a large bandage on his head; I guessed that was were all the blood came from, head wounds always bleed a lot. I would know. Finally I met his eyes and noticed he was staring at me with a deep frown.

"What?" I asked, confused. Mary came to stand next to me.

"Kowalski, can we please address their wounds now?" Oh yeah. I forgot I was bleeding. How typical.

The tall penguin looked at the leader in a questioning way.

"Go ahead." He sighed. I could tell he really didn't want us here.

The tall penguin then gestured for Mary and I to follow him into the next room with Private in tow. The room was a laboratory that had beakers full of colorful chemicals, blueprints, and random inventions scattered around.

In the corner of the room sat two large metal tables with wheels, which the penguin told us to sit on. As he started to clean my head wound, I decided to ask a few questions that had bugging me. Besides, they owed me.

"Hey," I started "Can I ask you a few questions?"

He paused, rag in hand, as he considered this.

"I don't think it'll matter, as long as you don't ask for any classified information."

"Agreed. So, what are your guys' names? All I have so far is Privates." I said pointing to Private, who was standing off to the side. He smiled meekly.

"Well, my name's Kowalski, the one with the scar and mohawk is Rico, and the one who led the interrogation was Skipper."

I smiled warmly at him. He put a bandage on my head and moved on to cleaning one of the various cuts on my body.

"Thanks Kowalski. So, where are we, anyway?"

He put some rubbing alcohol on a clean cotton swab "This is going to sting a little," I nodded and sucked in a sharp breath as the cotton swab made contact with my cut.

"And to answer your question, we're in the penguin habitat at the Central Park Zoo."

"Really?" Mary asked, surprised. Kowalski nodded.

For the next five minutes Kowalski answered a many questions from Mary and I, with the occasional interruption from Private. We learned who Blowhole was and why he hated humans, the whole penguin commando thing, and a little about the zoo. By the time he was done explaining, he was done with me and had moved onto Mary. Luckily, she only had a few cuts a bruises.

"I think it's really cool that you protect all the other zoo animals" Mary proclaimed.

Kowalski smiled and looked Mary dead in the eye "It's all part of the job ma'am"

Mary looked down and suddenly found her foot very interesting. By the expression on her face, I could tell that if she were still human, she'd be blushing right now. I made a metal note to talk to her about that later.

"Alright, I'd say you girls are good to go. Just take it easy for the next week or so." Kowalski announced.

"I don't think that's possible for Aly," Mary remarked jokingly.

"Yeah I haven't met my monthly quota yet." I agreed. We both laughed. Kowalski and Private just looked confused.

I jumped off the table and made my way to the main room. Mary, Private, and Kowalski followed me. There I saw Skipper sitting at the table drinking coffee with a sardine in it- ew- and Rico sitting in a corner polishing a weapon. I made my way to Skipper. He was watching me suspiciously the whole time.

"So Skipper- oof!" All I saw was a black-and-white lightning flash before I was pinned onto the wall. A loud _smack!_ sound echoed throughout the room as my back made contact with the concrete wall. I cried out in pain. Suddenly all eyes were on us.

"Skippah! Why did you do that!" Private cried out in anguish.

Ignoring Private, Skipper looked me dead in the eye "How did you learn our names, spy!"

I wasn't going to show him my fear, for fear is a sign of weakness, so I swallowed it and answered boldly "Kowalski told me."

Skipper broke his eye contact with me to look at Kowalski questioningly. Kowalski nodded sheepishly, and Skipper groaned.

"Kowalski we don't away personal information to enemies! Rico!" He ordered. Rico got up, walked over to Kowalski, and slapped him, hard. Then Skipper released me.

Mary was pissed "What was that for? Why did you even call her a spy? I thought we told you we weren't spies! Wasn't that the whole point of the lie detector test?"

Skipper looked a little taken back, but that was quickly replaced with his paranoid composure. "I don't trust humans and I especially don't trust girls. The last time Manfredi and Johnson trusted girls they almost ended up baked at 350 degrees and severed with a side of sushi!"

Mary was about to answer, but I quickly interjected before a fight could insure "We'll be out of your hair- I mean, feathers- as soon as we turn back into humans." I promised.

Skipper seemed to weigh this in his head "Kowalski, how long until you can build a ray that will turn these humans back into humans?"

Kowalski whipped out an abacus and began making calculations "If I reverse-engineer the shock collars using the photoelectric effect..."

"English, man, in English!"

Kowalski sighed "...about three months"

"Three months?" I echoed, shocked. Kowalski nodded sadly. I sank down to the ground. Three months. Three months without anybody knowing where I was or if I was safe. God, everybody probably thought I was dead or something. Three months. I heard Mary ask Kowalski if he could try and get her collar off. He agreed and they went into the lab. Suddenly I decided I needed some alone time to think about this.

"How do I get outside?" I asked Private quietly.

He saw the solemn look in my eyes, and silently pointed to the ladder next to the bunks. Without saying another word, I walked to the ladder and climbed outside. But not before a single tear fell down my face.

Roses are red,

Violets are blue,

If you like this story,

Then please review!


	5. Chapter 5

Hey peoples! Sorry it been, like, over a week since I've updated, but the internet died. I don't know how, it just did. But it's back now! Thanks to all the people who liked my poem and reviewed! Also thanks to my dad, who edited this chapter for me! This chapter has some action, so buckle up!

Disclaimer- I doesn't owneded the Penguins who yeild from Madagascar.

Chapter 5: Love Can Be Shocking

A soft breeze blew through the early June evening. I sat on the edge of the concrete flow slowly tracing my foot through the icy water. I watched my reflection ripple away as my tears hit the water.

As the ripples began to disperse, I saw a black shadow come up from behind me. I felt something grab my shoulder and I jumped a mile high. Quickly, I scrambled to my feet and whirled around, ready to defend myself if need be.

"Aly calm down, it's just me!" I heard a familiar British penguin's voice say. It was Private's, and I soon I realized who it was, I got out of my defensive position.

"Sorry Private," I apologized "But you really shouldn't sneak up on me like that."

"I didn't mean to give you a fright." He said meekly. He really did sound guilty too.

I smiled sadly "It's fine" I mumbled quietly as I sat back down, and resumed tracing my foot in the water.

Private sat down next to me and began tracing his foot in the water as well. We sat like that for several minutes until he broke the silence.

"Are you alright, Aly?" He asked. I could sense the concern the worry in his voice.

I sighed "Yeah. I'm just sad that I won't see any of my family for three months. The worst part is they don't even know if I'm dead or not. My mom's probably crying now. And I don't even have a place to stay!"

Private looked dismayed "I'm sure your family has every reason to believe you're still alive and well. They miss you too, but three months with us will pass by before you can blink!" He said, attempting to cheer me up.

"Promise?" I asked.

"Promise." He affirmed "As for a place to stay, you can just stay with us until Kowalski makes an antidote."

I was skeptical "Yeah right. What about Skipper? He's already made it very clear he doesn't trust me!"

Private considered this "I'll talk to him." He said confidently.

I blinked, then rushed into him with a hug. "Thank you Private! I think these next few months will be easier with you around."

Private froze, but slowly returned the awkward hug. I let go of Private and glanced his face. It conveyed a wide-eyed, crooked grin. I smiled shyly and let out an embarrassed giggle.

"Um, maybe we should go see if Kowalski got the collar off of Mary yet." I suggested.

"Sure." Private agreed and helped me up. He went in front of me and I followed. I had barely taken a step, however, when my collar started to beep.

Confused, Private paused and turned around.

"Why's it doing that?" He wondered out loud.

I was about to reply that I didn't know, when electricity coursed throughout my whole body. I screamed loudly

"Aly!" Private cried as he rushed over to me.

I kept screaming as I waited for the pain to end, but it never came. I clawed at my neck in a desperate attempt to get the collar off. All this accomplished, though, was causing me to trip. My vision blurred and suddenly I found myself plunged deep into the icy water. I could feel my strength ebbing away. I tried to remain awake long enough to swim to the surface, but I was too weak. Right before I passed the border into unconsciousness, however, I felt a strong force grab my flipper.

Private's Pov a minute earlier:

Aly's sudden hug really took me by surprise. But, not wanting to be rude, I returned it. I smiled, I was rather pleased that I had succeed in my personal mission to cheer her up. Aly probably hadn't realized it, but I noticed her crying when she left HQ. I don't know what it was, but something tore at my heart when I saw that, so I decided I had to make her happy again. Aly then pulled out of the hug, and let out a soft giggle that sounded as pleasant as butter on hot toast.

"Um, maybe we should go see if Kowalski got the collar off of Mary yet." Aly suggested.

"Sure." I agreed.

I went ahead so I could open the fish bowl entrance like the proper gentleman my mum taught me to be. Also, I was eager to get that wretched collar off her neck before something bad happened. Knowing Blowhole, he could have installed a secret camera in it or something, just waiting for the right moment to strike.

As if to answer my thoughts, (perhaps it had mind-reading capabilities?) I heard a strange beeping noise from behind me. Turning around, I identified the noise as coming from the collar. I was confused.

"Why's it doing that?" I wondered aloud.

Aly opened her mouth to answer, but the only noise that came out of it was an ear-piercing as she twisted around in pain. It was as clear as country air- she was being electrocuted.

"Aly!" I cried as I ran to her.

I cursed myself for not being closer. Aly was clawing at her collar when abruptly she tripped and fell into the water. She didn't surface.

"No!" I yelled, as if that would do anything.

Not pausing for a second, I dove straight into the water and began frantically searching for Aly. But, the sun was setting and the pool had no evening lights, so it was rather difficult to see. Finally, much to my horror, I spotted her near the bottom, struggling in semi-consciousness to swim to the surface. I darted toward her with expert speed that can only come from years of Skippahs' training. I reached her just as her body went limp. I grabbed her flipper and swam to the surface, dragging her with me.

We came to the surface, right where the edge of the concrete flow. I thrust Aly onto it, then climbed onto it myself. I paused for a millisecond to catch my breath, then looked over at Aly to evaluate her condition. I gasped in horror when I realized she wasn't breathing. Quickly I put my flipper on her neck, searching for a pulse. But to my dismay, I couldn't find one. I knew what I had to do.

Placing one flipper on top of the other, I began doing chest compressions to a count a thirty. While I was counting, I silently thanked Lunacorns for teaching me CPR when Princess Self-Respectra had to give it to Prince Shares-A-Lot one episode.

Now I had to do the hard part. Not even thinking about what I was about to do, I leaned over, opened her beak, and blew in three breaths of mouth-to-mouth. Then I resumed the compressions.

I continued this pattern: Thirty compressions, three breaths, thirty compressions, three breaths. Aly still wasn't breathing, but I couldn't will myself to give up. I wouldn't allow Aly to leave the world like this. My heart lurched in pain a thousand times greater then when I saw her cry at the thought of losing her. Only, this time I knew the source of my pain. It was because, I realized all of a sudden, I loved her.

Suddenly Aly twitched and started coughing violently. I immediately got out the way to give her room to breath.

"Aly! You're alive!" I cheered.

Her eyes fluttered open at the sound of my voice. She lifted her head and looked at me weakly.

"Private," She whispered wearyingly "You saved me." Then her eyes rolled into the back of her head and her head fell back as she once again passed out. But, thankfully, this time she was breathing.

I had to get Aly back into HQ. I didn't have much medical knowledge, but I knew her heart was very weak from all the added strain, and it could still give out. I had to get her to Kowalski.

Careful not to disturb her, I picked Aly up in a bridal style and carried her to the fish bowl. Then, I placed her over my shoulder gently, so I could have a flipper free to open the entrance. With a grunt, I climbed down the ladder. I would never mention it out loud, but Aly was really quite heavy.

The second my feet hit the ground I called out to Kowalski's lab "Kowalski, I need your help! Aly's collar-"

"I know!" Kowalski interrupted as he came out his lab. His distraught face mimicked how I was feeling. "The same thing just happened to Mary!"

He ran over to me and helped carry Aly into the lab. There I saw Mary lying, conscious, but weak, on one of the lab tables. She was hooked up to a bunch of medical equipment, those of which all I recognize was a heart monitor. Rico was sitting in the corner brushing his doll.

Mary looked up from her temporary bed, and gasped when she saw who we carrying "What happened?" She demanded. I tell that she wanted to get up, but was too weak to do so.

We reached the table next to Mary's, and carefully placed Aly onto it. Kowalski began hooking up the same medical machines to Aly, so I turned to Mary to explain what happened.

"We were sitting on the edge on the concrete flow, just talking. We had just decided to come down here to check your guy's progress, when Aly's collar started to electrocute her."

"Ah yes," Interjected Kowalski "That must have been I was tinkering with Mary's collar. I had almost sawed it completely off, when I triggered a sensor causing it to shock her. I managed to finally get it off, but not before it did some serious damage. My guess is that when Mary's collar was tampered with, it sent a signal to Aly's collar, and they were set off."

"Anyway, I was a few feet in front of Aly, when she tripped and fell into the water. I dove after her and pulled her to the safety of the concrete. Unfortunately though, she wasn't breathing, so I had to give her CPR." I blushed in embarrassment as Mary's eyes lit up with interest.

"And now that I got Mary's collar off, I can get Aly's off also." Kowalski pointed out.

I was confused "Won't that set off the collar again?" I asked.

"No. The water shorted it out." He answered as he got out a small electric saw.

I looked away as he turned it on and began cutting the collar. I didn't want to see it if he slipped up. I heard a distinct _clink!_ noise and then the saw turning off. Slowly turning toward Aly, I noticed she was collar-free and unscathed. I cheered.

We sat around the lab for several minutes, Kowalski constantly monitoring the two girls conditions while I offered any assistance I could. Then in the silence I noticed the lack of presence of a certain paranoid penguin. I decided to ask Kowalski about it.

"Kowalski, where's Skippah?"

Kowalski looked up from his clipboard, where he was solving a random equation "He went on recon in the sewer shortly before the girls were electrocuted. If my calculations are correct, he should be back any minute now."

As if on Que, Skipper walked in. He seemed oddly at peace. That is, until he saw Mary and Aly laying on the lab tables- one unconsciousness and the other barely conscious- and his eyes filled with an inconceivable rage.

"Absolutely not!" he yelled, pointing at the two girls "We will not be housing spies!"

"But Skippah," I begged "They were shocked by Blowhole's collars, and Aly almost drowned when she fell into the water!"

This just angered Skipper more, and I could tell he was about to yell at me for insubordination, when I was saved by Kowalski "It's true, sir! In their current state, neither of them are capable of doing anything for the next few days."

I thought Skipper was going to get cross with Kolwaski as well, but instead he pinched the bridge of his beak and sucked in a deep breath "Alright. They can stay here, but only because I think I can observe their spy activities better with them here."

I silently cheered that I had kept my promise and convinced Skipper to let them stay. I knew-

Skipper interrupted my thoughts "Time to turn in boys." He said. I glanced at the clock. It read ten p.m. sharp.

Rico, who was still sitting in the corner brushing his doll, got up and he, Kowalski, and Skipper headed out the door. I followed.

Right before he left, Skipper turned to face Mary, who was almost asleep "Remember, spy, I sleep with one eye open" He warned.

Mary nodded, too tired to argue the fact that she wasn't a spy, and we went into the main room.

Suddenly a thought occurred to me. I grabbed something from my bunk and raced back into the lab, telling the others that I had left something behind. I checked Mary to see her chest rising and falling in a slow, steady pattern. I quietly waddled to Aly's bed.

Very gently, as to not disturb her, I placed my favorite Lunacorn next to her. To my surprise, she grabbed it immediately and hugged it tightly. She smiled.

Leaning over her, I whispered "I love you, Aly" And left the room.

What I didn't know was that Mary was still awake, and staring at me with one open eye.

If this story gets enough reviews, then the people at Stick Persons Lack A Personality (SPLAT) will give Bob the Hobo Stickman a brand box to sleep in at night. So please, for Bob's sake, review.


	6. Chapter 6

A/N:Wow! Last chapter got the most reviews ever! Seven! I so glad you guys like my story. And Bob the hobo stickman says thanks for his new box, he really likes it. Isn't that right Bob?

Bob: Yep, it's really cozy. Much bigger than my old box. Thanks guys.

There you have it! Thanks reviewers!

Disclaimer- I only own Pom in my mind, not in reality.

Chapter 6: Royal Pain

Aly's Pov

I woke up to find myself hugging something soft and plushy that kind of smelled like fish. Only, because I was now a penguin, the smell didn't bug me- It was actually quite nice. Curious as to what was making the smell, I slowly opened my eyes to that I was cuddling a violet Lunacorn. I sat up and rubbed the sleepy out of my eyes.

"Mourning, sleepy head." Said a voice from behind me. I nearly jumped out of my skin- Er, feathers- until I realized it was just Mary.

I shifted around in my bed to look at her. What I saw made my beak drop. Mary was sitting up in her bed, which was just a table, with little suction-cup sensors around her body. The sensors were hooked up to a machine that monitored her heart beat, blood pressure, and other things. It looked like a classic hospital scene. Very few things actually scared me, and this was one of them.

"Mary!" I demanded rapidly " What happened? Are you Ok? Did somebody do this to you? I swear if somebody hurt you, I'll-"

"Aly calm down! Geez, all I say is good mourning, and what I get is my cousin acting like my mom!"

I sucked in a deep breath and calmed down. But it still didn't help my worrying "Ok. I'm good. Now what happened?"

"The same thing that happened to you, save the almost drowning part." She said, indicating with a flipper towards me.

I looked down to notice that I was too hooked up to a machine. It took me a couple of seconds in my still- waking- up state, but I finally remembered the collar going off, then black nothingness. I felt around my neck and noticed that the collar was off. Now how did that happen?

"So you were electrocuted too?" I asked.

"Yep. Hurt like heck too." She remarked.

I decided that wasn't enough to put my thoughts a rest "But are you Ok?"

She sighed in annoyance "Yes!"

I searched her face for any sign that she wasn't telling me the truth. All I saw, however, was the weariness in her eyes. I breathed a sigh of relief.

I leaned back on my flippers only to rediscover the violet Lunacorn. I pulled it out in front of me examine it more.

"What the?" I muttered. I looked up at Mary "Where did this come from?"

"It's Private's." She replied with a smile. I could tell there was something she wasn't telling me.

"Ok, what're you hiding?" I narrowed my eyes in suspicion.

"Oh nothing!" She said in a dainty tone.

I narrowed my eyes more, almost to the point where I squinting "Whatever it is, Mary, you know eventually I'm going to find out. I have my ways."

Mary just smiled even further "God I hope so, just not from me."

This just severed to confuse me, so I decided to drop and change the subject.

"So, how did I get Private's Lunacorn?"

Mary paused for a second, the answered "He gave it to you after he saved your life."

My beak dropped open "What? Why, what happened?"

"Apparently, after the collar went off, you passed out and fell into the water. Private jumped in after you and pulled you out. Then he gave you CPR and brought you in here." She said smugly.

"Oh." Was all I could say.

I couldn't believe it. Not only did Private save my life, but he gave me CPR to do so. Now that I thought about it, I did vaguely recall thrashing around in the water, then suddenly being on the concrete flow. I felt a mixture of feelings at the moment, most of them for Private. The more I concentrated on it, the closer I came to my sudden realization- I think I'm in love with Private.

I gave Private's Lunacorn a squeeze, then looked back up at Mary "What happened after that?"

For the next three minutes, Mary explained everything that had happened from her point of view "...And then Private sneaked in and gave you his Lunacorn." She finished.

"So Kowalski sawed off my collar?" I asked, disbelieving.

"Yep." She said with a nod.

"Interesting." I replied.

As if on Que, a knock came on the lab door and in walked in Kowalski. He was carrying a tray with two fish and four pieces of sushi in his flippers.

"Good mourning, girls. I've brought you breakfast." He said with a smile.

"Speak of the devil." I muttered under my breath. Mary, who heard me, snickered.

Kowalski walked over to Mary first, and gave her one fish and two pieces of the sushi. Then he walked over to me and gave me the same. After we both got our food, he set to work checking our vitals.

I wanted to ask Kowalski a few questions about yesterday, but my own stomach rumbled in protest. It was then that I realized that it had been over two days since I had last eaten. And man, was I hungry! Not even thinking about the fact that I was about to eat raw fish, I inhaled the fish and sushi.

To my surprise, it actually tasted pretty good.

Suddenly Private burst into the lab, buzzing with excitement "Aly! Mary! Guess what?"

"Um, chicken butt?" I answered rhetorically.

Private cocked his head in confusion, and I actually laughed out loud. Then, to humor Private, I asked "What?"

His face seemed to lighten up "I convinced Skippah to let me give you a tour of the zoo!"

I was about to reply, but Kowalski interrupted me "Uh Private, that may not be such a good idea given their current conditions."

I didn't like the sound of that. Time to protest.

"I don't know, Kowalski" I said coyly "I feel fine. I go through this kind of stuff all the time."

Mary caught on quick, and added "Yeah, and being her best friend qualifies too. I feel great."

"Please, Kowalski?" Private begged.

"Please, Kowalski?" I echoed with a pout.

"Please, Kowalski?" Mary added with full-fledged puppy- dog face. This seemed to tip him over the edge.

"Oh alright!" Kowalski said exasperated " Just don't do anything too strenuous. Private, I'm trusting you to watch them."

Private nodded solemnly "Don't worry."

"Thank you Kowalski!" Mary and I said at the same time.

We both hopped off our tables, Kowalski helping Mary, and walked to Private. I was almost to the door when I was hit with a sudden wave of dizziness. The world seemed to be darkening and spinning at the same time as I leaned on the wall to keep myself from falling over. Private saw this and came running over.

"Aly! Are you feeling alright?" He asked, concern lining his voice.

And then it was over. It ended as abruptly as it came. I shook myself, stood up straight, and found myself staring straight into Private's concerned eyes.

"Aly?" Private asked again.

"I'm fine Private. I just stood up to fast, that's all.

"Maybe we shouldn't go..."

"No!" I exclaimed "Seriously, I'm Ok."

Private searched my face "Ok, but let me know if you feel any worse."

I nodded. Then we joined Mary.

"Ready to go?" She asked.

"Yep!" I replied and we entered the next room.

In there, Skipper was once again sitting at the table drinking fish coffee, eyes suspicious as ever. I decided to annoy him.

"Good mourning, Skipper" I said in the sweetest, fake voice I could manage.

He said nothing and continued to glare at me.

"Good mourning, Skipper" I said a little louder.

He still said nothing. I sighed, this was going nowhere.

Giving up, I turned around and continued walking to the ladder. Private and Mary were already there, and Mary was almost up the ladder. I made sure she was all the way outside, before I pulled Private, who was about to climb up himself, over.

"What is it, Aly?" He asked, slightly confused.

I took in a deep breath. I was aware of Skipper watching us, but I didn't care. I had to get this out.

"Private, I wanted to thank you for saving my life yesterday. So, um, thanks."

I could feel my face heat up as I blushed with embarrassment. Idly I wondered if it showed through the feathers on my face.

Private smiled sheepishly "Oh, uh, well you're welcome. It was no problem, I'm just glad you're Ok."

I stared at his sky blue eyes. I probably would've gotten lost in them too if Mary hadn't poked her head back in through the hole.

"Hey, are you guys coming or what?"

"Yeah, be there in a sec!" I called up to her.

I was about to climb up, but then I remembered something "Oh, and Private, thanks for letting me sleep with your Lunacorn last night."

Private's eyes widened to the point where I thought they would bulge "How did you know?" He almost whispered.

"Mary saw you" I said simply and then climbed up the ladder. Private's expression was priceless. I wondered what it was about.

Outside, Mary stood flippers on hips, tapping her foot impatiently "What?" I asked.

"What were you guys doing?" She asked suspiciously.

I was going to tell her everything, including what I was feeling about Private, but Private came up. I shot Mary an 'I'll tell you later' look. She nodded her understanding.

"Ok, who do you want to meet first?" Private asked us.

"I don't know, you choose" I told him.

"Alrighty then, follow me." He said.

Then Private leaped several feet into the air, did a flip, and landed on the other side if the habitat fence. Mary and I's beaks dropped open in awe.

"There is no way I can do that." Mary said. I agreed.

So we both just jumped in the water and swam over to Private. Once there, Private got on his stomach and slid away fast. We ran after him.

"Private, wait up!" I yelled, gasping for breath.

He stopped, turned around, saw were like twenty feet behind him, and slid back to us.

"What's the matter?" He asked.

"You're going way too fast for us!" Mary practically ye led.

"Why don't you just slide?" He said as if it were obvious.

"We don't know how!"

"Oh. Don't worry, I'll teach you!" He exclaimed "Ok, first you get a running start. Then you jump and dive for the ground, making sure you're at the correct angle to slide. The rest just comes naturally. Who wants to try first?"

Mary and I looked at each other and nodded, her eyes telling me 'go ahead'. I turned back to Private "Me."

"Ok, so start running." He instructed me.

I started running.

"Now jump onto your stomach!"

I did, and suddenly I found myself sliding. It was a wonderful feeling! Kind of like when you're on a swing and you get really high. I started laughing.

"You doing great, Aly!" Private shouted.

And I was. That is, until that familiar feeling of dizziness struck me once again. The whole world seemed to spin around as I lost my sense of direction. I wanted to stop, until I realized a very important detail: I didn't know how.

"Aly stop! You're going to crash into-" Was the last thing I heard before I crashed head-log into the popcorn stand.

I heard glass break. Random bits of the cart flew into the air, landing elsewhere. Some of it, however, ended up landing on me, burying me in metal and plastic. How I managed to stay conscious, I do not know.

"Aly!" I heard Private call. I felt movement around me as Mary and Private sifted through the pile looking for me.

"Over here!" I called out.

Suddenly I felt sunlight fall onto my face. As I squinted, I heard Mary yell "I found her!"

I groaned as two pairs of flippers pulled me out of the wreckage and onto the sidewalk. Standing over me were Mary and Private, both staring worryingly.

"You Ok, Als?" Mary asked.

I stood up, then broke out into a huge smile "That, was, awesome!" I exclaimed.

Mary broke out into laughter at my response, and I soon joined her.

"But you just crashed into the popcorn stand at fifteen miles per hour!" Private protested "How can you just walk away from that!"

I gripped Private's shoulder, and looked him straight in the eye "Because I'm me. Seriously, this kind of stuff happens to me all the time. I'm just accident prone, that's all."

Private looked at Mary for confirmation "You get used to it." She said simply. The look on Private's face was priceless.

"Can we continue on foot though?" I asked.

I wasn't going to tell Private about the second dizzy spell I had- it would only make him worry more, and I was fine- but I really didn't want to slide any more either.

To my relief, he said yes.

For the next half hour, we went from habitat to habitat, meeting all the animals and explaining our story. Marlene accepted us with open arms and welcomed us. I could tell we were going to be great friends. Joey just yelled at us until we left his pen, saying something like 'I won't hit Sheila's'. Becky and Stacy seemed nice, but a little too hyper for my taste. Burt, Bada, Bing, Roy, and Roger welcomed us. Mason was surprised we could both read, and I had no clue what Mason said. Finally we came up to the last habitat- the lemurs.

"Now I warn you," Said Private "King Julien can be a little obnoxious and self absorbed."

"Oh come on, how bad can he be?" Mary asked as we entered the habitat.

"You don't want to know." He muttered.

I looked around the habitat, which looked kind of like the jungle and the circus mixed together, but I didn't see anyone. I was going to ask Private where they were, when I felt a hard tap on my shoulder. I whirled around.

It was three lemurs "Eh, who the hecks are you?" The middle one, a tall gray lemur, asked.

Private spoke for us "This is Aly and Mary. They're new to the zoo." He explained.

"Oh new subjects worship me! Welcome to your new kingdom! I am the most awesomest King Julien XIII, and this is my chunky monkey, Maurice."

"I'm big boned!" The dark gray lemur to the right of King Julien, said frustrated.

"Ok... Who's that?" Mary asked, pointing to the smallest lemur.

"That's Mort." Private said.

"I like new penguins!" He said. I thought he was cute.

"Hey pretty penguin lady!" King Julien said to Mary "How would you like to ditch these unworthy flightless birds, and go in with the King?" Then his face got really close to Mary's, his hand tilting Mary's chin so that she was looking directly into his eyes "He, me, which is I, the King, will even let you be the royal butt scratcher!"

This ticked Mary off "Ok first off, it's Mary. Second off, it's 'go out' not 'go in'. And Thirdly, I wouldn't go out with you if hell froze over tomorrow!" She said stomping her foot, then storming out.

"So that's a no then?" He called after her.

I kicked the 'King' in his 'royal jewels' and said "That's for calling me an unworthy flightless bird, and messing with my cousin, you jerk!" And then ran after Mary.

Once again, reviews make me (and Bob!) very happy, so please review! Oh, and I just added Aly's and Mary's profiles to my profile, so don't forget to check it out!


	7. Chapter 7

A/n- Aloha, my friends. In celebration of absolutely nothing, I decided to give you two chapters in one day. I've recently realized two things about this story; one, I've been using mostly speech, instead of detail, and two, I've been trying so hard to make an Oc that everyone would like, that my character doesn't even resemble me anymore. So, to fix this problem, this chapter is going to be mostly thought, and is going to reflect the real me. This is part one of the epic conclusion of this story, but fear not! I do have a sequel(s).

Disclaimer- (Bob walks up) Uh, she don't own Pom. I don't even know why you would think that...

Chapter 7: It Only Happens In New York

I sat in the corner of the concrete bunker, staring at the ceiling. My mind was wandering. I couldn't believe how fast it had gone, but already a week had passed since being kidnapped by Dr. Blowhole. It had taken a lot, but I think I had finally adjusted to life as a penguin.

Most of the week had been uneventful, with the exception of King Julien's constant attempts to 'court' Mary. The idiot just wouldn't give up, no matter how many times she rejected him. I thought it was hilarious.

Slowly my thoughts wandered to Private. He was sitting at the table doing a Lunacorn puzzle. It was his turn to watch us. Skipper, still not trusting us, wouldn't dare leave us alone in their HQ. However, this became a problem when the zoo was open, so one penguin always stayed down with us. Usually it was Private or Kowalski, but one day it was Rico. I shuddered. Being alone with that psychotic penguin was something I defiantly did not want to do again any time soon...

I shook myself. Enough thinking about that, I told myself. I focused back onto Private. Private was the sweetest, most caring being I had ever met. And he took care of me; making sure I had everything I needed, opening doors for me, and constantly contradicting Skipper when it came to Mary and I's loyalty- something, Kowalski told us one day when it was his turn for watch, Private rarely ever did. I wondered what I felt for Private. I think I love him, but how can I be sure? I barely know what love is, let alone ever felt it, so how can I be sure this is what I'm feeling? Only time will tell.

I was still contemplating my feelings about Private, when the zoo bell rang, signaling closing hours. I heard the scrape of metal against concrete. Skipper jumped down the fish bowl entrance.

"Come on Private, we have to go to midtown to get supplies for Kowalski's invention." Skipper announced.

I stood up "Does this mean we're staying here?" I asked, indicating Mary and I.

Skipper sent me a look "Not in this lifetime, spy, you're coming with us."

Skipper was staring at me, daring me to contradict him. I didn't really matter to me whether or not we were staying, I just wished I had a say in it. I sighed, this whole spy thing was getting old.

"Whatever. Let's just go." I said.

And with that, Mary, Private, Skipper, and I met Kowalski and Rico up top. We then left the zoo.

Sometime later...

We got the supplies- Rico swallowed them- so now we were on our way back to the zoo. Inwardly, I sighed. Our first time out of the zoo in a week, and it didn't even last that long. Why didn't Skipper trust us? I mean, it's not like we've been doing anything suspicious. The only thing I've lied about so far is the fact that my dizzy spells have yet to go away. But I wasn't worried about that, even though I had a nagging feeling that I should, because everyone gets a little dizzy every now and then. Right?

We continued to walk on the sidewalk in silence. I was wondering why no humans had spotted us yet, when sudden shouting from an apartment ten stories above us shook me out of my thoughts.

In the apartment...

"Zach, don't you dare touch that air conditioner!" A man yelled at his three year old son from across the room.

But Zach, unfortunately, was rebellious like any other boy of his age. As soon as his father told him not to, Zach automatically stuck his arm out and gave the air conditioner a hard shove.

"Like this, daddy?"

The man tried to stop it, he really did, but he wasn't fast enough, and the ac unit fell out the window.

"LOOK OUT BELOW!" The man yelled out the window. The man, although he didn't live on a busy street, could only pray that it didn't land on somebody.

Back on the street...

"LOOK OUT BELOW!" Was all I heard before I saw an air conditioner fall out a window. I calculated where it was going to land. To my horror, I realized it was heading right for Skipper! And he just stood there like a deer caught in the headlights of a speeding car!

I knew what I had to do, and even though I knew the cost, something in the back of my mind told me I would of done it a thousand times over. So with great precision, I turned on a dime and began my run towards Skipper.

"Skipper look out!" I cried.

He seemed to blink out of his transfixed state, but it was already too late for him to act upon his accord. The air condition was only ten feet from him! Just as he turned to run himself, I lunged at Skipper and gave him a forceful shove, pushing him right out the path of danger.

Unfortunately, I wasn't fast enough to save myself, and I was crushed under the weight of what I could only compare to that of ten anvils.

And it hurt like heck too.

I still had feeling, but all I felt was the pain. All I saw was darkness with little shafts of light filtering the metal and plastic prison that surrounded me. I'd had injuries like this in the past, but nothing quite to this magnitude.

If the others had been calling me, I did not hear them, for abruptly the confines of the metal and plastic prison were lifted off of me. I found myself staring unblinkingly into the eyes of my concerned friends.

The one that caught me off guard, however, was Skipper. His face conveyed a mixture of worry, disbelief, but mostly pure shock.

"You, you saved my life. Why?" He asked suddenly.

I was weak, but I managed to choke out "Because that's what friends do for each other."

The last thing that I registered before I succumbed to the darkness that overwhelmed me was Skipper saying "Alright boys, and Mary, let's get her back to the base."

A/N: I just wanted to add that while the air conditioner falling out the window was my idea, it was my brother, Zach, who came up with the scene in the apartment. So, to humor him, and because I could totally see him doing that at age three, I named the little boy Zach. Love ya bro!

(Gives puppy-dog pout as my eyes widen and my bottom lip goes over my top) Pwetty pwease, with cheeries on top, review.


	8. Chapter 8

A/N: S'up homies. This chapter gets a little weird, and I blame it on reading Edgar Allen Poe, Walden, and Fan Fiction all in the same day. I meant to upload this earlier in the week, but I've been busy with the holidays and such. Belated happy Gobble Day if you celebrate, or happy Sunday if you don't!

Disclaimer- I own Penguins of Madagasc- *We're sorry, but there has been a general disclaimer error. Please restart your browser if you wish to continue* Fine, I don't own Penguins of Madagascar. Happy?

Chapter 8: I'm Sorry is Enough

The next thing I was aware of, I was sitting in long hallway. I had no injuries, but this did not seem to bother me. Quite the contrary, I was tranquil, and I felt an air of calmness surrounding me. I stood up and began to wander the seemingly endless hallway. I had no mission whatsoever, only morbid curiosity as to where it led. So I thoughtlessly continued on.

I had been walking for several minutes- the only indication was my moving body, for the scenery was never-changing- when a great sense of dread began to fill up inside of me. The feathers on the back of my neck stood straight up as though someone was watching me. I hugged myself as the temperature began to drop.

I might be my imagination, but I could swear that the lights were getting dimmer. Suddenly I heard a deep growl emit from behind me, and I began to run.

I was running as fast as my legs would carry me, but the monster was chasing me, and he was catching up real fast. But I continued to run. The farther I ran, the dimmer the lights became, until I was running for my life in a black void.

Abruptly I tripped on something I didn't see, and the monster caught up to me. Although I couldn't see him, I could feel his presence and hear him growl and he slowly circled me. I was terrified.

"Aly," The monster growled.

I began to tremble as I heard my heart beating like a drum. I could literally feel my life ticking away.

"We're losing her!" The monster said again, but in a normal voice. I almost thought I recognized it.

"No! Go away!" I yelled at the monster.

It had now stopped circling me. I could tell he was about to pounce on me. I wanted desperately to move, to get away from the monster, but my body was petrified. I wouldn't move.

"Please wake up," The monster sobbed. This time I knew I recognized the voice, but my brain refused to tell me who the voice belonged to.

"No! Please, just leave me alone!" I begged the monster. He pounced on me.

"No!" I screamed.

"Aly!"

I screamed again. Swiftly the scene changed. I jerked my head up to only to have smack into something hard. Oh my god, it's the monster! I began to struggle to get away from him. Then I freaked out as I felt something push my shoulders down.

"Hoover Dam, Aly! It's just me!" I heard somebody exclaim. Wait a minute, I knew that voice! I paused in my struggling to see Skipper with a concerned expression, his flippers holding me down. I blinked as I realized I had been having a nightmare.

"Skipper?" I asked, confused "Where am I?"

Seeing that I had finally calmed down, Skipper let go of my shoulders "You're in HQ. The boys and I brought you back when you passed out."

"Ugh, I feel like crap. How long have I been out?"

"Three days."

"What!"

My eyes widened as I shot up. I would've hit my head again if Skipper hadn't acted fast and pushed me back down.

"Careful. We don't need to add to your injuries."

"Which are..." I led off.

Skipper sighed " A concussion, broken wing, sprained ankle, and bruised kidney. Also tons of deep cuts and bruises. You took a pretty heavy hit.

I let out a low whistle "Daaanng. Am I at lest allowed to get out of this bed?"

Skipper considered this "Fine. But if you have any trouble, let me know."

"Ok." I agreed.

I sat up, put my legs on the ground, and stood up. But as soon as as I let pressure onto my right ankle- which was wrapped up in an ace bandage- pain shot up my up my leg. My knees buckled. Fortunately to Skipper's quick reflexes, he caught me before I could hit the ground.

"Thanks," I mumbled.

Using Skipper as support, we slowly stumbled to the table where I sat down.

"Hey, do you mind getting me some water? I'm really thirsty." I asked him.

And I was. I wondered if I had gotten any water over the past three days.

"I'm on it." He said.

While Skipper was getting my water, I took in my surroundings. Mary was wrapped up in a blanket and asleep on the couch. Private, Kowalski, and Rico were also sleeping, but they were in the bunks. I realized that I was sleeping on the bottom bunk. If I was on the bottom bunk, where has Skipper been sleeping?

As if to answer my thoughts, Skipper came back and handed me my water. I drank like a man stranded in the desert for several weeks. He grabbed my cup and was about to get up and refill it, but I stopped him.

"Wait," I said "I've got some questions for you."

"Shoot."

"First, if I've been sleeping in your bunk, where have you been sleeping?"

He blinked, then replied "Actually, I haven't been since you saved my life. But you're staying there until Rico can carve you and Mary your own bunks." he said firmly.

I stared at him disbelieving "What about us being spies?" I asked skeptically.

Skipper gulped and stared me dead in the eye "Aly, as a trained military leader, I'm not used to being wrong- especially this wrong- but I was. I don't think any spy would ever knowingly risk life to save mine. I want to thank you for that and-"  
>"Apology accepted" I interrupted him. I smiled warmly at him. I was glad he finally got over his paranoia.<p>

"Thank you. Now if only Mary would forgive so easily." Skipper said as he glanced at my cousin.

"What do you mean?" I questioned, bemused.

"Ever since you got hurt, Mary has been giving me heck" He complained

I laughed out loud "For future reference, don't ever piss off my cousin or I, you will regret that decision for the rest of your life." I warned jokingly.

He nodded, fully understanding my warning. Then his face changed as he looked as if he just remembered something important.

"Oh, and Aly," He began "It takes great bravery to risk your life for others. That's the kind of penguin I want on my team. As a token of my appreciation, even if it's only for a few months, I would like to invite you and Mary to join our penguin unit." Skipper announced.

My beak dropped open in shock "Are you serious?"

He nodded.

"Yes! Yes! A million trillion times yes!" I exclaimed.

Skipper smiled "Welcome to the team, cadet."

**The End.**

A/N: Everybody, on the count of three. One, two, three- Awwww! This stories not quite over yet, I still have the epilogue. Please review!


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9: Epilogue

Dr. Blowhole sat in his newly rebuilt lair, watching Skipper and Aly talk on one of his many monitors.

"Hmmm... seems the peng-oo-ins have new recruits. I'll have to take care of that."

"What're you going to do boss?" His right hand lobster asked.

"Something that will make those two humans wish they'd never crossed paths with the peng-oo-ins. Red One." Dr. Blowhole smirked as he chuckled evilly.

He turned the monitor off. They will never see it coming.

To Be Continued...

A/N: That's the end folks! I'm so glad I finally got this over with. Thank you to all the people who reviewed, you guys made me want to get each chapter up even quicker. To show you guys my appreciation, I'm going to give you a sneak peak on my next story, Man Down-

**Everyone finished off the lobsters they were fighting and made their way to Private. Since I was closest, I got to him first. He didn't look alive. I filled with an inconceivable rage. Anger filled my vision as I turned to the responsible. Only one thought clouded my brain: Blowhole was going to pay.**

To those of you who left reviews saying they were glad I didn't hurt Private, think again. And be on the look out for Man down.

Until next time, hasta la vista!


End file.
